Ce silence entre nous
by senyd
Summary: Un mois s'est écoulé depuis arrestation d'Alison pour le meurtre de Mona. Emily est à présent persuadée de son innocence et décide de lui rendre visite en prison afin de s'excuser. Elle était prête à lui faire confiance pour de bon et se battre pour leur happy end... mais c'était avant qu'elle découvre qu'Alison s'est faite attaquée la nuit dernière et qu'elle est dans le coma.


_Salut à tous,_

_Me voici avec un nouveau one-shot que j'avais écrit juste après qu'Alison soit arrêtée dans la série pour le meurtre de Mona. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster, enfin… mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit :) Pour tout dire, je devais publier la version française et anglaise le même jour, mais j'ai été retardé ! _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_La chute_

* * *

Toutes les civilisations sont mortelles.

Combien d'empire, combien de royaume que l'on disait intouchables, le monde a-t-il vu s'effondrer pour que nous réalisions enfin qu'il n'est rien d'éternel ?

Toutes les civilisations sont mortelles.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Non seulement elles sont éphémères mais également régies par une seule et même règle, un cycle :

D'abord, l'éclosion

Ensuite, l'apogée

Et pour finir, leur chute

Tôt ou tard, ce qui naît tend inévitablement à disparaitre.

La vie est trop courte pour les regrets. C'était pour cette raison qu'Emily avait enfin trouvé le courage de rendre visite à Alison en prison.

Mais les doutes commençaient à l'envahir chaque seconde un peu plus. Comment pourrait-elle affronter son regard après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Un déclic strident brisa le silence et la grille s'entrouvrit. Emily Fields releva lentement les yeux vers l'entrée, puis fixa l'ombre. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie si nerveuse. La jeune fille s'appliqua tant bien que mal à compter chacune de ses respirations pour se calmer, mais l'angoisse était devenue trop forte et elle perdit le fil avant même d'avoir commencé. La brune sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, si vite, qu'il lui semblait être sur le point d'exploser.

Malgré le courant d'air glacé qui traversait à intervalle régulier le couloir de la prison, un filet de sueur s'était formé, s'écoulant le long de sa nuque. La simple pensée d'Alison suffisait à lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

— Puis-je vous aider ? demanda une voix grave dans son dos.

La jeune fille sursauta, mais se détendit l'instant d'après lorsqu'elle aperçut un garde sortir de l'ombre. L'homme la questionna des yeux avec curiosité, et Emily réalisa alors qu'il attendait probablement une réponse. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. A la place, la brune lui tendit le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

La garde lut les inscriptions et acquiesça.

— Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au parloir, annonça l'homme tandis qu'il appuyait machinalement sur le bouton de verrouillage de l'entrée.

La grille se referma derrière eux.

Emily suivit le garde à travers les grands couloirs de la prison de Rosewood. Dans cette partie du bâtiment, la température était plus chaude.

— Attendez-moi ici, ordonna l'homme en désignant la porte. Je vais chercher Mlle DiLaurentis.

Il quitta la pièce et la jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau seule face à ces doutes, au beau milieu du parloir.

Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler de plus belle mais Emily refusa de laisser l'angoisse reprendre le dessus. Elle s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises en plastique, disposées de part et d'autre de la table, et s'obligea à faire le vide dans sa tête.

Mais c'était impossible.

La brune poussait bien essayer de refouler cette pensée autant qu'elle le voulait, celle-ci finissait toujours par reprendre l'avantage en dépit de tous ses efforts.

_Coupable._

Ce mot ne cessait de résonner en elle.

Comment elle avait pu se tromper à ce point au sujet d'Alison ? La croire capable de tuer quelqu'un ?

Elle était supposée être la fille loyale, celle sur qui on pouvait compter. Ses amis admiraient cette qualité. Maintes et maintes fois, la brune leur avait prouvé qu'elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour venir en aide à une personne qu'elle aimait. S'il avait fallu décrocher la lune, alors Emily l'aurait fait sans l'ombre une hésitation, quitte à ramener les étoiles en prime. Quel que soit le combat, les opposants, la jeune fille aurait été la première à se battre pour protéger ses amis.

Du moins, c'était ce que les autres disaient à son sujet. Aujourd'hui, l'enfant des Fields ne savait pas si elle pourrait se regarder de la même façon en croisant son reflet dans la glace.

On prétend que l'amour rend aveugle. C'était peut-être ça le fond problème : Emily aimait Alison à en perdre à la raison, et l'affirmer serait un euphémisme. Un gigantesque euphémisme.

Elle était son premier amour.

A cette époque, la brune n'avait pas même conscience d'être tombé sous son charme. Tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle sentait, était son cœur qui battait plus fort en sa présence.

Emily l'aurait suivit jusqu'au bout du monde si Alison le lui avait demandé.

La terre entière aurait bien pu lui tourner le dos, elle serait resté à ses côtés, envers et contre tout. Ses yeux, d'un bleu si pur, son sourire, faisaient chavirer son être entier. Littéralement.

Et puis il y a ce fameux jour à la bibliothèque.

Alison lisait un passage du livre de Charles Dickens « Great expectation », et tandis que l'enfant des Fields l'écoutait sans rien dire, son cœur s'était mis à fondre lentement pour elle.

L'envie de l'embrasser était devenue trop forte, alors Emily avait cédé. Alison n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Sur le coup, la brune avait pensé que ce moment resterait indéniablement le plus beau de son existence, mais en réalité… c'était tout le contraire. Maintenant elle le savait.

Jamais Emily ne pourrait oublier le détachement dans la voix d'Alison quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'était qu'une expérience à ses yeux.

Un cobaye.

Après tout ce temps, voilà ce que la jeune fille représentait pour elle. Son silence, cette indifférence, c'est ce qui l'avait détruit le plus.

Plus forte sont les attentes … et plus douloureuse est la chute.

Mais il arrive un moment où l'on tourne la page. Emily était convaincue d'avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur avec une fille qui l'aimait vraiment, elle. Paige était le choix de la sécurité et ça lui convenait… mais c'était sans compter le retour inespéré d'Alison dans sa vie.

Il lui avait fallu trois ans d'absence pour revenir jusqu'à elle… et seulement quelque seconde pour retrouver le chemin de son cœur.

L'enfant des DiLaurentis s'était excusée pour ses erreurs passées, et Emily l'avait pardonné parce qu'elle pensait sincèrement que la blonde avait changé.

Mais 'A' s'étaient immiscé entre elles.

Quand Mona Vanderwall a été assassiné et que toutes les preuves désignaient Alison comme coupable, la brune a été la première à aider à son incarcération.

Emily pensait que l'enfant des DiLaurentis jouait une fois de plus avec ses sentiments.

Elle avait tort. Alison était innocente.

— Mlle Fields.

La brune se leva. Un homme, plus âgé que le précédent, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son costume était d'une élégance rare et lui seyait à merveille, à tel point qu'il paraissait taillé sur mesure.

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration. Le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu allait enfin arriver.

Emily avait tellement de chose à dire à Alison. Il fallait qu'elle sache combien elle était désolée, qu'elle la croyait innocente à présent, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde…

— En tant que directeur, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me déplacer, mais la moindre des choses était de vous l'apprendre en personne.

Toutes les civilisations sont mortelles, comme nos rêves. Ils répondent à une seule et même règle, un cycle :

D'abord, l'éclosion…

— Il y a eu une émeute la nuit dernière dans l'aile gauche, poursuivit le directeur. Alison s'y trouvait…

…Ensuite, l'apogée

— Elle est dans le coma depuis des heures, conclut-il en soutenant son regard cette fois. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

… Et pour finir, la chute.

Emily s'effondra sur les genoux.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce one-shot ? Je pense le reprendre un peu plus tard et faire une suite éventuellement si l'idée plait. Peut-être ma nouvelle longue histoire ? Je serais plus qu'enchantée de lire vos avis, remarques, suggestions pour une possibles suites. Bref, tous ce qui vous passe par la tête une fois avoir lu cet extrait !_

_Si vous avez aimé ce one-shot, vous pouvez jeter un œil à mon autre histoire 'où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas'. Qui sait, peut-être que l'histoire vous plaira ?_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_

PS : Pour ceux qui lisent 'où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas ?', je m'excuse pour mon absence assez prolongé. Je suis en période d'exams – à nouveau :'( - j'espère quand même pouvoir poster ce week-end avec un peu de chance…


End file.
